benidormfandomcom-20200215-history
Pauline Maltby
Pauline Mamood.jpg Pauline Maltby (previously Mamood ) is the daughter of Noreen Maltby (Elsie Kelly) and adoptive sister of Geoff Maltby (Johnny Vegas) who has just been married to a Saudi Arabian man for 8 years. She is an alcoholic and often causes incidences with the Garveys. She is ignorant and caused a whole line to wait for her to pick an icecream. At the end of series 4 she finds out her husband didn't show at court and she has been left all his money. Trivia Derren Litten, the creator and writer of Benidorm states that Pauline is his favourite character. Storylines Series 4 Pauline first appears at the Solana where she is talking to her mother, Noreen Maltby (Elsie Kelly). She is shown to be ignorant and reluctant and when she takes Mick Garvey (Steve Pemberton) sunbeds, he tries to retrieve them and they end up fighting which makes it seem that they are having sexual contact. When Pauline and the Garveys attend a water park, Pauline takes a considerate amount of time choosing an ice-cream so Mick and his family move to another stall, as does the rest of the line. When Pauline is faced by a water slide, she spends even more time going down as she is scared, so Mick pushes through the line of the waterslide and pushes her down, but he accidentally comes with Pauline and she loses her knickers as they are going down. When Mick's son, Michael Garvey (Oliver Stokes) comes down the slide, he emerges from the water with Pauline's knickers on his head, much to the anger of Mick's wife, Janice Garvey (Siobhan Finneran). Pauline starts drinking heavily again and wins the bingo at the Solana, where the prize is a laptop. Pauline is told by Les Marshall (Tim Healy) that they don't have a laptop and tries to use Janey York's (Crissy Rock) dog as a prize thinking that Pauline would reject it as they can't fly the dog home but the plan backfires, and Pauline warns Les to get away from the puppy. When Janey tries to retrieve the dog, Pauline falls over and kills the dog. The following day, Pauline discovers that she has been left all of her husband's money. Character creation In an interview with Digital Spy, Selina Griffiths was asked what Pauline is like. She replied: "She's larger than life. She's Noreen's daughter, so she's Johnny Vegas's character's sister. You find out she's been living in South Africa. She left home quite early, went off around the world, married a South African, lived out there for quite a few years. Then, she got divorced and married a Saudi, lived there for a bit, she has just got divorced from him or is in the process of getting divorced. At the end of all of that, she is unwillingly shackled to her mother again, and onwards to Benidorm where she really doesn't want to be."A 'Benidorm' Q&A with Selina Griffiths Asked whether if Griffiths would enjoy working with Johnny Vegas who plays her on-screen brother Geoff Maltby, she added: "I'd love to. Absolutely. I bet Pauline has got some lovely stories about him. His character and my character, though, would really clash. His character is so lovely and gentle. I think Pauline would probably have him for breakfast. There's no love lost between brother and sister, I have to say that." References Category:Female Characters Category:Past Characters Category:2011 Introductions Category:2011 Departures